What The Heck Just Happened?
by bigredfox10
Summary: This is CM Punk's point of view on what happened on Monday Night Raw 7/02/12 when AJ kissed him on top of the turnbuckle.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE. **

**Hi, everyone! This is CM Punk's point of view on what happened on Monday Night Raw 7/02/12 when AJ kissed him on top of the turnbuckle. **

**A/N-This story was originally called "What The Fuck Just Happened" but because of the fanfiction rules, I had to change the word "fuck" to "heck".**

**Sorry, that this story is a week late. I'm using a computer at school to post my stories.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

I was busy fighting Daniel Bryan (aka Goatface). At first it was a tag team match between me and Cena versus Bryan and Jericho, but it soon became a one-on-one match when my partner, Cena ran after that coward Jericho who escaped outta the ring. That light-brite jacket-wearing bastard! I hope Cena catches him and beats the shit outta him.

Anyways, I was dealing with Goatface when all of a sudden; I heard AJ's music playing. I ignored it and continued kicking Daniel Bryan's narrow ass. I also ignored the fact that that crazy chick kept prancing around the ring, trying desperately to get my attention. And all of a sudden, she stopped skipping and walked around the ring looking for something. In fact, she kept looking under the ring until she pulled out a table. She set up the table by the ring and she climbed up the ring. The next thing I knew, she climbed up the turnbuckle and gazed down at the table. It's like she was about to severely hurt herself.

I noticed Goatface getting outta the ring, telling that psychopath not to jump. To me, it looked like she was _really _gonna do it. Hell, I know AJ is crazy as hell, but I never thought that she would be _that_ crazy enough to hurt herself by jumping off the turnbuckle to end up landing through the table. If she did it, she might injure herself so badly that there might be a chance that she will be out of action for about three months. I can't let that happen to that whack job. So I rushed to her side and climbed on top of the turnbuckle. I talk her out of injuring herself, but the next thing I knew she grabbed my face and she kissed me!

SHE….FUCKING…..KISSED…..ME!

I-I-I just don't get it.

First, she kissed Daniel Bryan, then Kane, and last but not least, me. Huh, talk about sloppy seconds. Oh, wait. It's not sloppy seconds, so you might as well call it sloppy thirds.

But anyways, after she was done smooching me, she did the next shocking thing to me. That lunatic pushed me through the fucking table! So basically, me _and also_ Goatface got injured. The reason why he was injured because he was in the way when I fell through the table. I mean, seriously AJ. What the hell was that for?

I guess the reason why she pushed me through the table is because I missed her mixed tag team match that she had with her partner Sheamus vs Dolph Ziggler and his grandmom, Vickie.

What? I can't help it if my personal phone call with my sister is _way_ more important than watching AJ's match. Hell, it's not my fault that I didn't know about her match. And besides, if I _did_ know about her match, then I probably already know who gonna win anyways. Which is Sheamus and AJ, of course, because the freakishly pale-as-hell Irishman can totally kick, or should I say, brogue-kick Ziggler's ass any day of the week.

So anyways, AJ kissed me and pushed me through the table. And I _really_ hate to say this, but I hope that crazy chick don't cost me my WWE Championship title. But knowing her and her twisted, unstable mind, she might do something unexpected. Since AJ is the special guest referee for the upcoming Money in the Bank match between Goatface and I, there is no telling if she will either make a bad call or call the match in the middle.

I actually don't know the answer, but all I know is that she better not screw me outta my title or I will _personally_ deal with her backstage. I _really _hope that it don't come down to that. I also know that I _will_ be victorious at the Money in the Bank event and I _will _still be the WWE Champion. But tonight, after that fucked-up incident that happen outside the ring, there is one question that _still_ puzzles me.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?"

**So, what do you all think!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
